Ohayô Kyô no Hana
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: O que somos obrigados a fazer em nome daquilo que nos é importante? Orchid se vê num dilema entre obedecer a um juramento feito quando se tornou uma assassina, e os sentimentos de toda uma vida.


_Fanfic escrita ontem enquanto assistia minha tia jogar tênis. E como eu estou a muito esperando a minha própria boa vontade de terminar de escrever alguma fanfic, resolvi postar esta "One Shot". Me deu até algumas idéias de várias outras continuações paralelas, que vamos ver se eu me animo a escrever. Enquanto isso divirtam-se._

Os personagens desta fic são todos reais do Jogo de Ragnarok! Orchid é a minha assassina de vários servidores. O Nightcrawler é um amigão meu de jogo, também assassino, e os outros são os NPC's da Guild dos Assassinos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orchid vinha caminhando à luz pálida do amanhecer, os cabelos colados no  
rosto de suor e sangue, os olhos úmidos e vermelhos traziam uma tristeza  
sem precedentes, deixando as feições, antes bonita, de pele morena e suave, carregada de pesar. A dor física, nem de longe superava o aperto que sentia no coração. Vinha andando lentamente, os pés arrastando na areia do _"Deserto de Sograt"_. Seus pés a guiavam automaticamente pelo caminho que levava à guilda. Nas mãos, as lâminas de sua _"Jur"_, ainda pingavam o sangue de sua mais recente vítima. A medida que caminhava, mais e mais aparente ficava a construção da guilda. Ela já podia ver a silhueta da construção de pedra contra à luz do sol, que ficava cada vez mais alto. _"Sandmans"_, _"Scorpios"_ e _"Frilldoras"_ a ameaçavam pelo caminho, mas nem o prazer de matar essas pequenas criaturas, carregar o _"loot"_ à _"Morroc"_ e trocar por especiarias e outras pequenices, a atraíam neste momento. Deixava-os à vontade para seguí-la, apenas tomando cuidado para não ser envenenada.

Chegando finalmente ao seu destino, reparou que lhe esperavam à porta, nada menos que toda a Comissão Principal. Num gesto violento, ela jogou aos pés deles uma _"Flamberge"_ quebrada. O metal retiniu no chão e foi  
amparado pelo pé do Guildmaster.

**Orchid:** Aí está. A prova de minha fidelidade. Espero não ter que  
prová-la de novo, pelo menos não tão cedo...

**Kai:** Espera Chid...

Num movimento rápido, a lâmina de Orchid, ainda ensangüentada, alcança o pescoço de Kai, deixando-lhe uma marca rosada na pele.

**Orchid:** Nunca... Mais... Me chame assim!! - Seus olhos agora  
faiscavam de ódio contra Kai. Por fim, ela entrou na guilda e os deixou  
conversando. De uma das paredes, aparece Nightcrawler, um dos assassinos. Sem demonstrar emoção alguma a esta repentina aparição, Guildmaster diz:

**Guildmaster:** Dê-nos seu relatório, Nightcrawler.

**Nightcrawler:** Sim senhor! Ela o encontrou rápidamente. Deu-me a  
entender que haviam marcado um encontro nos arredores de _"Cocomo  
Beach"_. Ele tentou uma aproximação mais íntima, mas ela o repeliu. Deu  
a ele uma _"asa de mosca"_, e juntos teleportaram para outra parte  
da praia. Demorei mais ou menos meia hora para encontrá-los de novo. Quando finalmente os encontrei, a luta já havia começado. Ela mudou totalmente o próprio estilo de luta. Ao invés de se camuflar e atacar com um único golpe certeiro, ela o atacou de frente, como se quisesse dar ao _"Lord Knight"_ bastardo uma chance de se defender...

**Guildmaster:** Atenha-se apenas aos fatos Nightcrawler. Sua opinião  
sobre a vítima é dispensável.

**Nightcrawler:** Desculpe-me... Bom, tudo o que ele fez, de fato, foi  
se defender. Não fez nem um único movimento para atacá-la até aqui, e não parava de repetir que não tinha que ser assim, que tinha que ter outro  
jeito, e ela continuava a responder que era o trabalho dela. Até que  
finalmente ela se cansou e se camuflou. Ficou dizendo umas coisas que eu  
não entendi muito bem, algo a ver com a infância dos dois. Ele aproveitou  
que ela parou com os ataques, para comer sua última _"Yggberry"_. E  
neste momento de distração, ela lançou uma adaga envenenada que lhe acertou nas costas. Em pouco tempo, seus reflexos estavam alterados e seus movimentos mais lentos. O primeiro golpe certeiro que ela desferiu acertou no pescoço, e por muito pouco não acertou a aorta, mas ainda sim o sangue se espalhou com violência por toda a parte. O segundo foi um corte bem feio no abdômen. A esta altura, eu acho que ele entendeu que se ficasse só se defendendo iria acabar morrendo mesmo. Usou _"berserk"_, numa última tentativa desesperada. Ela também resolveu partir para a ignorância, e usou duas _"deadly poison"_, uma para encantar a arma, e a outra ela bebeu...

**Guildmaster:** Ela... Bebeu?!

**Nightcrawler:** Sim senhor. E então começou uma luta como eu nunca vi igual. A paisagem que o diga. _"Cocomo Beach"_ agora tem uma cratera de uns 2 km de diâmetro. As focas fugiram como ratos do lugar. Eu mesmo tive uma dose da luta. - Mostra um corte profundo na bochecha e outro no braço, amarrado com um trapo. - Espero, que para minha segurança pessoal, ela não tenha me visto, no instante em que eu apareci.

**Bacardi:** Haha, não conte com isso! Com certeza ela percebeu a sua  
presença! Eu perderia para um _"poring"_ se não!

**Nightcrawler:** Bem, isso não importou na hora, eles estavam muito  
ocupados para me notar. Eu poderia muito bem ser uma pedra, ou uma das  
focas que saíram voando. Quando cheguei perto novamente, ele já  
estava morto. A _"Flamberge"_ partida aos pés dela, e sangue por toda  
a parte. Logo em seguida, ela caiu de joelhos, chorando eu imagino. Ficou  
lá uns 5 minutos, comeu uma _"Yggseed"_, recolheu os pedaços da  
espada, e andou de volta até aqui.

**Guildmaster:** Isso é só, Night. Pode se retirar.

**Nightcrawler:** Tenho mesmo? - Em vista do olhar mortal que recebeu de todos eles resignadamente deu meia volta, e fez o mesmo caminho que Orchid. Enquanto isso, dentro da guilda, Orchid lavava compulsivamente as mãos e o rosto. Nightcrawler se aproximou, e encostou ao lado da pia:

**Nightcrawler:** Você está bem?

**Orchid:** O que te parece?

**Nightcrawler:** Hum... Olha...

**Orchid:** Não precisa se desculpar. Você, assim como eu, só cumpre as ordens que lhe passam.

**Nightcrawler:** Hm... Se liga, não pense que eu não percebi o jogo de  
vocês. Eu te encobri com a chefia então...

**Orchid:** De que diabos está falando? - Perguntou Orchid finalmente  
parando de esfregar as mãos, para olhar nos olhos do companheiro.

**Nightcrawler:** Da _"High Priest"_ gostosa que chegou assim que  
você saiu! Não vai me dizer que você não estava sabendo de nada?

**Orchid:** Sabendo? Do que você está falando? Desembucha!

**Nightcrawler:** Bom, eu acho que você está sendo sincera mesmo, então eu vou te contar. Assim que você deixou a praia, uma _"High Priest"_ apareceu e o ressuscitou num piscar de olhos. Depois eu acho que ele usou uma "asa de borboleta" e se teleportou.

A cada palavra que Nightcrawler dizia, mais o rosto de Orchid se iluminava  
de alegria e prazer. Quando ele terminou de falar, foi surpreendido por um  
beijo afoito nos lábios.

**Orchid:** Night, você não sabe o quanto essa notícia me deixa feliz!

**Nightcrawler:** Eu posso imaginar... Só não aparente essa alegria toda  
por ai, ou a chefia pode desconfiar... Sugiro que você vá a _"Geffen"_  
ou a _Prontera_ por uns tempos.

**Orchid:** Você tem toda a razão. Não devo ficar aqui... Mas se eu  
sumir agora eles podem desconfiar.

**Nightcrawler:** Peça então um afastamento temporário. Não duvido que eles lhe neguem. Você é a melhor assassina que eles têm.

**Orchid:** Talvez...

Três dias ela passou na guilda, evitando toda e qualquer companhia. Na  
manhã do quarto dia, ela pediu permissão ao Guildmaster para se afastar da guilda por uns tempos, no que foi concedida imediatamente.

**Guildmaster:** Estranhei você não ter vindo antes. De qualquer forma,  
eu já esperava por isso. Pode ir, mas mantenha-nos informados do que se  
passa lá fora.

**Orchid:** Sim senhor!

E assim, Orchid, a _"Assassin Cross"_, deixa a guilda, e quem sabe  
reencontrará o seu _"Lord Knight"_...


End file.
